Eyes Open
by lostsunsets
Summary: based off a gifset by the amazing Maria (cosimaslaptop) AU: Beth is working on a big case, and the "bad guys" find out where she lives. When Alison calls her, Beth doesn't want to worry her even more, so she doesn't tell her anything about a dead body in her car. first attempt at soccer cop, so sorry if it totally sucks...


A/N: Based off this gifset: cosimaslaptop . tumblr (.com) post/56566322145 my first attempt at soccer cop, so sorry if it sucks!

* * *

The case of Amanda Dunham, Johanna McCoy, and Jessica Johnson was something that was creeping into every inch of Beth's life. Each one raped and covered in multiple stab wounds, each one more disturbing than the last. It was clear that they were dealing with the same guy; a guy who had a big issue with mothers. They had determined that he was most likely abused and neglected as a child, but that wasn't what would keep Beth up at night. It was the fact that all of them were brunette, Beth's age, and lived the perfect suburban housewife life. Just like Alison. Just like the woman whom she held every night, and whom she'd wake up to in the morning; the woman whom she'd kiss good night before falling asleep. Every night she'd wake up from another nightmare that involved Alison being his next victim.

And now as Beth sat alone on the basement sofa, not wanting to wake Alison, she re-examined every detail of the crime scenes, the statements, everything and anything she could find. Something had to lead to who he was, and where she could find him. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching her. "Beth?"

Jumping, Beth turned and saw the very woman she wanted to protect staring at her with a worried expression. Alison's button-up pajamas slightly creased from the sleep she was supposed to be getting. "Ali, you scared me. What are you doing up?" Beth questioned as she motioned for Alison to come join her on the sofa.

"I woke up and you weren't there… another nightmare?" Alison replied as she took a seat next to her identical. When Beth didn't answer Alison took her hand into her own. "Beth, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Won't you please come back to bed with me?"

"In a moment, I'm gonna put these away then I'll be right up." Accepting her answer, Alison leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss to Beth's forehead before making her way back up to their bedroom.

Sighing, Beth leaned back against the sofa cushions and ran her hands over her tired face. She knew she'd have to get some sleep, tomorrow was going to a busy day. Not a second later when she was putting away the case files did her cell phone ring. Furrowing her eyebrows, she reached into her bag and pulled out the phone. It was three o'clock in the morning and the i.d. showed it was an unknown number. Curious she hit the accept button and answered, "Detective Childs."

"I hear you're looking for me, Detective," the voice on the other line said. The voice was clearly male, deep and eerie and chilled Beth to the core.

"I might, who am I speaking to?" She stalled as she reached for her notepad and pen.

"I hope you are getting enough sleep, after all how are you supposed to find me when you're half asleep?"

"It's none of your concern how I sleep. I certainly don't dream about you."

"All in good time, Detective," he chuckled before the line went dead.

She didn't hesitate running up the steps, quiet but quick. She needed to find this guy before he found her and her family. Throwing on whatever sweater she could find and pair of dress pants. She threw on her gun and badge before looking over to where she saw Alison staring at her. "Don't go," she pleaded quietly in the night.

"I have to. Ali, keep the kids home today, alright? I need you to stay inside until I resolve this thing."

"What thing, Beth? Does this have to do with your case and the reason you're not sleeping anymore?"

"It has to do with making sure you're safe, that the kids are safe. I gotta go. I love you." Beth said as she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Alison's lips.

"I love you too." Alison whispered as she stared at the spot where Beth previously occupied.

Beth was running on caffeine by the late afternoon and running out of options. No leads, no other witnesses, nothing was popping out at her. The phone call that she had received earlier that morning led to a clean burner phone that was tossed. They had nothing and Beth was ready to call it quits when Art called with a lead. Agreeing to meet at the park, where Art and a couple traffic cops were with their witness, Beth hoped this was the breakthrough they needed.

Beth pulled up to where they were in the parking lot and saw Art questioning what looked to be a meth addict. Believing that this wasn't going to lead anywhere, Beth walked over and Art caught her up to speed. Another junkie explaining that they saw the murder of their latest victim, Jessica Johnson.

Alison was just finishing up the laundry when she heard it: the back gate opening slowly. She knew it wasn't Beth; she always called when she was on her way home and she never used the back gate.

After talking to the junkie, they decided to call it a day and head back to the station with their new found witness to take his statement. The traffic cops had taken off as soon as Beth had arrived, needing to get back to work, and Art had mentioned something about a family emergency regarding his kids so he took off, leaving Beth to take the junkie in. She had a feeling that she should call Alison and check in but that thought left by the echo of a gunshot and broken glass flying everywhere. Looking around she checked to see if the witness was alive, only to find him dead in the back seat.

Quickly she speeds out of the parking lot, driving as fast as she could to be anywhere but there. She was halfway to the station when her car made a creaking noise and rolled to a stop on the side of the road. She knows she should call it in, but just as she was dialing the station, Alison's name popped up on her screen indicating a call.

A loud bang on the door kick started Alison into action. She dropped the laundry and ran upstairs to where the kids were working on their homework. Making sure the upstairs doors and windows were locked she gathered the kids into the living room furthest from any windows. The banging continued and she didn't hesitate in calling Beth.

"Alison?" Beth answered.

"Where are you? You need to come home."

"What's going on?" Beth asked as she got out of the car to catch her breath. Adrenaline was surging through her veins and she needed to gather her senses.

"There's someone trying to get in the house. The kids are scared."

"Shit! Well my car just broke down in the middle of nowhere."

"Beth, we need you. _I _need you. _Please_ get here as fast as you can." Alison's voice shaking with fear as she spoke.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Listen, I need you to go get the gun and make sure everything's locked up. Then I need you guys to hide! I'm coming. I love you." Beth ended the call and surveyed the area. Running a hand through her hair, she ran to the trunk, pulled out a blanket to place over the dead witness. Closing the door, she looked down the street and saw a truck making its way down the road.

Alison felt a little safer now that she had her gun in her hand and the kids were safely hiding in her bedroom closet. She was hiding in the downstairs bathroom by the stairs incase the intruder decided to venture up the stairs and towards her children. Still her heart pounded as she counted the seconds that ticked by and the sounds that the intruder was making outside the house as he tried to find a way in.

Beth, having successfully flagged down the truck, sped through the streets as she raced home. Praying to whatever being existed she wouldn't be too late.

The sound of a window breaking caused Alison to tense and take the safety off. She was never more grateful than in this moment that she had Beth teach her how to shoot. She knew how serious this situation was, not only was this thug breaking in, but she knew in her gut that this had to do with whatever case Beth was working on. The case was affecting Beth so deeply, and although she didn't pry, she knew it was the reason why she wasn't getting any sleep lately. Heavy footsteps echoed through the kitchen and Alison held her breath as she listened to his footsteps.

Beth screeched to a stop a few houses down and jumped out of the truck before running to the house. She took out her gun and quietly entered the house, her gun poised and at the ready.

"I know you're here, Alison." The man said as he continued to search the main floor.

Alison's eyes welled up with tears as she shook with fear as the footsteps passed by. She squeezed her grip on the gun tighter for a source of reassurance that she'd make it through this nightmare. "Please, Beth," she mouthed to the small space between her and the door.

Beth quietly made her way up from the basement. This guy could be anywhere, watching and waiting. All of a sudden she was hit from behind causing her to fall forward and for her gun to go skidding across the hardwood floor. She was then being flipped over and the culprit was straddling over her. "I told you you'd find out who I was soon enough, didn't I?" He smirked.

"Get the fuck off of me," she spat out as she tried to get the upper hand on him. He swiftly punched her a couple times before pinning her back down.

Groaning she tried to find an escape from beneath him, but it was useless. He had her arms pinned above her head and she was seeing black spots from his punches. She didn't know how she was going to be able to get out of this before back up arrived.

"You're not exactly who I was looking for, but you'll do… " He said as he reached to undo his belt.

There was the resonating click that broke his attention. Looking up he saw his initial target standing there with a gun pointed at him. "Get the hell off of her!" She demanded.

The distraction was enough for Beth to knee him in the groin as hard as she could and crawl out from under him. Reaching her gun she got to her feet, never taking her eyes off of him in case he tried something. Carefully she placed herself in front of Alison and was ready to shoot at any given moment. He was just getting himself together when the door was burst open and cops came running in apprehending the criminal.

Beth dropped her aim and turned to look at Alison. "Are you okay?" She asked as she stared into eyes which were identical to her own.

There was no verbal answer just Alison surging forward and wrapping her arms tightly around Beth. Beth just as strongly returned the embrace, holding her beloved counterpart for all that she had left in her. "I love you so much, Beth," Alison cried.

"I love you too, Ali. Sorry it took me so long to get to you."

Alison just clung tighter to the cop. "What matters is that you made it."

"I'll always protect you. No matter what happens. I promise."

And she knew that even though CSU and the police were bagging evidence and taking stock of what happened, Alison knew Beth will always make good on that promise.


End file.
